Coming Undone
by Camster3100
Summary: After defeating Obito, Madara, and the Ten-tails, Naruto get's offered immortality by Kami, Shinigami, and Yami. Many years into the future he gets pulled into a world of chaos and he has to stop a virus before humanity's wiped out. Godlike Naruto. Modern/Badass Naruto. Naruto/Harem. Uzumakicest, lemons. (Possible Rewrite)
1. Coming Undone!

**A/N I'm going to give this to you all straight up. Naruto will basically be god-like right off the bat in this fic. He's going to be un-aging, he's going to be kick-ass, and he's going to have a lot of girls. (20+ to be exact). Sorry if this doesn't suit your tastes in what a good Naruto x High-School of the Dead crossover fic is, but hey, this is FanFiction and the author is entitled to what he or she wants to write. **

**EDIT as of 4/19/2013- Removed Yugao, Hana, and Mabui from Harem. You know, this story has probably caused one of my biggest head-aches when it ocem to writing stories. Sorry if you liked the ones I removed (regretfully) but it had to be done because I have to make the group smaller and it would be troublesome to write about what twenty-five people are doing and having a twenty-five plus member group.**

**Anyways, enjoy ****Coming Undone!**

….

An eighteen-year-old Naruto breathed heavily as his Biju cloak dissipated just as Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha fell to the ground, dead. The field, no, wasteland around him was scarred from the battle with the ten tails, himself, Obito, and Madara as well as anyone who was able to fight.

The surviving Kages from their first encounter with Madara also known as A, Tsunade, and Mei Terumi had shown up to fight. The surviving Jinchuriki also known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Killer Bee, and Yugito Nii had each shown up. Several S-Class Shinobi also known as the once rouge Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki or Red Death to her enemies, Mikoto Uchiha also known as Flame Princess and former Akatsuki member, Konan Origami, had also made an appearance. Many others including Tsume Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Samui Nii, and Kakashi Hatake had made an appearance as well. A few hundred others did, but they were generally unimportant.

Many of the enemies of the Ninja Alliance were dead save two. Kabuto was dead at the hands of Anko and Sasuke. Orochimaru was dead at the hands of Jiraiya though it cost him his life. Danzo was dead at the hands of Itachi though it cost the once rouge Uchiha his life as well.

The fight was long and hard even after the Ten-tails had fallen and separated into six unconscious Biju. The Ichibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Nanabi were the ones among the unconscious Biju. Though everyone, save Naruto, was out of the fight when Madara and Obito decided to take matters into their own hands.

He and Kyuu-chan had fought tooth and nail not to let Madara or Obito get past to their unconscious or dead friends and or lovers. It was only then when Naruto was knocked unconscious by Madara repeatedly beating him into the ground with his Susanoo.

Only by sheer luck was Naruto not dead when he appeared in his mindscape in front of a door that said 'Ying chakra' written on a kanji on it. Without thinking twice, Naruto basically ripped open the door before he was flooded with power.

Naruto was then finally able to defeat both Madara and Obito. Before he slipped into his dream realm from exhaustion he noticed a very, very, like thirty seconds ago, released Hachibi scooping up the survivors in his giant hands and that had meant only one thing. Killer Bee had passed on. He also noticed Shinobi that had been coming as backup arrive at the scene to help with the survivors. Those were the last thoughts he had before slipped into blackness.

….

"When will he awake?" Naruto heard a feminine voice penetrate his dream of him and his would-be wives having a family together.

"It should be any moment now, Kami-chan," he heard another voice say, it's voice also feminine.

"I hope this is soon. I have damned souls to torture," Naruto heard yet another voice say. However, this voice sounded much deeper and rougher than the previous two.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes to meet a well-polished, spotless, marble floor. He shakily pushed himself up, his arms barely supporting himself as he got on his knees, breathing heavily. His vision was blurry as he looked up to see three figures. He blinked multiple times as his vision focused. He looked to his left and right to see large white doors and columns He then looked behind himself to see a large pane glass window with three levels on the window. The bottom level was the deepest abyss' black with a grey kanji for Yami on it with white outlines. The next level was grey with a white kanji on it for Shinigami. The last level was pure white that shined ever so brightly with a black kanji that stood for Kami on it.

Naruto turned back around to see the three figures staring at him. The one in the middle was on a white throne. Her attire was a fitting white kimono with black trimming. She had mid-back length silver hair. She also had a pair of piercing glowing white eyes that seemed to study his every movement including breathing rhythms. She was also un-earthly beautiful that Naruto couldn't look away. He felt unworthy to even look at her. He indirectly noticed that she had a very, very, generous bosom that looked even larger than Tsu-chan's. She also held a staff with four protrusions coming out of the tope while an orb was situated in the middle.

The one to the right was sitting on a grey throne. She wore a kimono similar to the one in the middle's though it was grey with white trimming on it. She had, from what he saw, waist length silver hair. She also had glowing eyes that also seemed to study his movements. To her right was a katana with a grey hilt and gold hilt-guard sheathed in a grey wooden sheath that Naruto could feel the power being exuded from it. Like the previous figure, her bosom was as large, if not larger, than Tsunade-chan's. She was also un-earthly beautiful and like the one in the middle, he felt un-worthy to even look at her.

He looked to the far left to see a man in pitch-black armor with a large demonic looking unsheathed sword rest on the left side of the black throne. He had abyss-like eyes and that covered not only his iris but also sclera as well. He also had silver hair, the same as what Naruto presumed was his sisters. He looked like he had seen many, many battles and the long scars that ran across his face told the story just as well as any verbal one.

He looked past them to see mountains with a large settlement in between them, resting in the valley. It looked to be sunrise and he could hear birds chirping.

Naruto then decided to inspect himself. He looked down to see not a scratch on his black jeans or red muscle t-shirt or even a scuff on his black combat boots.

He glanced back up to the seemingly patient-looking people and referenced the pane-glass window and well as the color schemes with the people in front of him and spoke. "Seeing as how I am currently in front of Kami, Shinigami, and Yami, I can presume I'm dead," his voice carried out through the entire chamber, echoing as well.

He then sensed a spike in energy from the man to the left. "That's Yami-sama to you, boy!" Yami exclaimed with venom in his voice.

Seeing as how neither Shinigami nor Kami spoke, Naruto decided to speak. "I only call people by their proper titles if I feel they have earned them or they either earned my respect. So far, you have gotten neither," Naruto said to Yami as he spiked his own KI levels rising on par with Yami's easily making the god's eyes go wide and for him to snarl.

"Enough!" the woman from the middle throne exclaimed as she pounded her staff on the ground once easily dwarfing Yami's power as she spiked her own though it took a little effort to triumph Naruto's.

"Well, he sure has earned my respect. I would claim him even if he is still alive," Shinigami said with a sultry smile as she started to undress Naruto with her eyes.

"I would appreciate that if you stop, Shinigami-san. Seeing as how you just indirectly answered my question earlier, I have fiancées and they would not appreciate it if looked at me in such a way," Naruto said evenly as he stood to his feet, dusting off his pants before he crossed his arms.

"Am I not beautiful enough for you, Naruto-kun?" Shinigami said with a smile as she crossed her legs.

"You are very beautiful, Shinigami-chan, however, I have already given my heart to my fiancées," Naruto said to her making her smile widen.

"Would you like another wife then, Naruto-kun? I have a thing for powerful men and you are the most powerful I have ever met. I'm sure I can talk something out with your future wives," Shinigami smiled while Naruto smirked, his mop of blonde hair that reached his lower neck and covered his right eye blowing slightly with the wind from the open window in between Yami and Kami.

"Enough, Hikari-chan. Naruto-san, do you know why you have been called here?" Kami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly do not know, Kami-san. I had just recently defeated Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha before I blacked out. The fight would have been shorter if I hadn't been awake for almost three days straight coupled with the fact that I was only at half my chakra capacity when I faced the ten-tails along with my allies and then with me being at quarter chakra when I faced them. Though now I feel completely rejuvenated. I trust I have you to thank for that, Kami-san?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Naruto-san, you have me to thank for that, though our soul reason to call you here was not just to talk. We have come to offer you a few things in turn for defeating something that threatened the world and us ourselves," Kami said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

The gods wanted to offer him gifts for defeating the ten-tails and the Uchiha's? From what he heard they could have done it themselves if the world was in danger.

"Why would you offer me gifts if you, yourselves could have stopped the threat?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with a dead stare.

"We can only defend this plane we are in. We cannot affect the outside world unless they strike us here in this plane, foolish mortal. We can only affect the people there with justification for our actions and after speaking to the Creator," Yami said while he glared at Naruto.

"What Bishu says is true, Naruto-kun. Though would you like to hear what we will offer you?" Hikari asked with a raised eyebrow and soft smile.

"I will hear it, Hikari-chan," Naruto nodded with a small smile while the goddess surprisingly blushed.

"We have come to offer you three things. The first being immortality," Kami said while Naruto's eyes widened. "You can be killed, however. And if you have children, they will not share your immortality and their own children will not either. They will only live prolonged lives that would last about double what normal Uzumaki clan members would live to. And you will not be able to get an illness of any sort. The reason being our gift of immortality is that you are our champion that will protect the Earth from forces that threaten it. You are the strongest ever produced from two humans. So what is your decision?"

He thought it over for a moment. Immortality? He had never thought of living forever before but he did like the sound of it. Though he did think of something that would make him turn it down immediately if declined.

"I will accept the immortality," he paused, "if, you give my future wives the same. I love each of them with all of my heart equally, and I couldn't think of living without any of them. That is my condition," he said with a hard gaze making Bishu narrow his eyes.

"You are in no position to make conditions for Tamiko's generosity, human!" Bishu yelled out as he put a hand on his greatsword's hilt.

"Bishu, quite," Tamiko said with a stern voice. "I agree to that condition, Naruto-san. I am pleased that you would risk your own gain for someone that you love," Kami said while Naruto nodded and smiled.

"But wait, why can't my children, if I decide to have any, be immortal like myself?" Naruto asked.

"Because it can upset the equilibrium, Naruto-san. If you and your wives were to have child after child and they had immortality like yourselves, and their children as well, there would be too many immortals on the Earth. Do you understand, Naruto-san?" she asked his and she received a nod.

"Anyways, I thank you, Tamiko-_sama,_" he said putting emphasis on the 'sama' suffix making both goddesses surprisingly giggle and for Bishu to sit back down and grumble.

"There is no need for formalities now, Naruto-kun," Tamiko said with a gentle smile also adding the 'kun' suffix before Hikari spoke again.

"I would like to give you my sword, Naruto-kun. I know that yours broke after your battle with the Ten-Tails, so I am asking to basically replace it with something far greater. Her name is Tengoku no Shi, or 'Heaven's Death.' I also have her sister sword, Sekai no Shi, or 'World's Death', but I think I'll hold on to her. What do you say?" she said while holding up the sword from earlier.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I thank you, Hikari-sama. I would gladly wield Tengoku no Shi for you," Naruto smiled with a low bow making both goddesses giggle again.

Naruto looked to Bishu with an expecting gaze.

"I have nothing to give you, boy," Bishu said coldly while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Because my brother is being an ass, I will give you one more thing, Naruto-kun," Hikari said while Naruto smiled.

"I thank you, Hikari-sama," Naruto bowed with a smirk making another round of giggle erupt from Tamiko and Hikari.

A moment later Madara's corpse appeared beside Naruto. He raised an eyebrow at the corpse before Hikari rose from her throne and walked over to Naruto before waving her hand over Madara's eyes. He somewhat cringed when he saw the eye-ball-less Madara but looked to Hikari of which had the eyes in her hand.

"As much as I hate to say this, Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was the most powerful Sharingan to ever come into existence. I would like to give it to you, Naruto-kun," she said with a smile while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What would happen to my Rinnegan?" Naruto asked. Unlike most people, and thanks to Kyuu-chan's chakra, he was able to activate and deactivate it at will. And that actually why he was able to have multiple wives.

"You will still have it, Naruto-kun. But the only drawback to this is that Madara's three tomoe'd Sharingan will be your normal eye color and how your eyes will look. You will be able to access his Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo but they will not overuse chakra like with Kakashi Hatake's. It would be as if you were an Uchiha. Kyuubi-san's chakra will not change this, so if you accept then you will have to say goodbye to your oceanic blue eyes that I could get lost in for days," Hikari smiled while Naruto blushed slightly. "You will also not lose any chakra from using the three tomoe'd Sharingan so you will not have to worry about chakra exhaustion." Naruto was about to open his mouth before Tamiko cut him off.

"Before you say anything, Naruto-kun, know that someday the Shinobi system will fall. It will not last forever and the Sharingan will be lost to the sands of time. It could be if you do not accept this gift. I am sorry, Naruto-kun, but this will become true that the system will fail, villages will disband and I do believe that you get the idea. And you must admit it yourself that the Sharingan is a very powerful dojutsu that is just as powerful as the Rinnegan. After your friend, Sasuke, died at the hands of Obito and Mikoto were the last Uchiha. Now with Obito dead, Mikoto is the last Uchiha and she will be the last unless you accept this gift of Madara's eyes. The Sharingan would be engraved in your DNA just as the Rinnegan is," Tamiko explained

Naruto thought it over and before long he nodded. Hikari waved her hands in front of Naruto's open eyes and Madara's eyes disappeared. Naruto's eyes burned slightly and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was staring at the ground and looked up to Hikari which made the goddess gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his panic.

"You're eyes…they're blue but they also have the three tomoes…KAWAII!" she shouted before she glomped Naruto.

"That was…unexpected," Tamiko muttered.

After a moment, the goddess composed herself before retaking her throne. He blinked a few times trying to get accustomed to seeing everyone's chakra. This was going to be permanent so he would have to get used to it.

"Now, Naruto-kun, we will discuss who you would like to be then new Jinchuriki's of the Biju. Currently Nibi-san and Kyuubi-san are the only two sealed Biju. But there is a condition. Each of the new Jinchuriki's will have to be one of your future wives," Tamiko said while Naruto sighed before nodding.

After much long debate, and surprising quietness from Bishu, they reached a decision.

Mito would be the new Jinchuriki of the Hachibi because she had experience with Biju.

Kushina would be the new Jinchuriki of the Nanabi because she too had experience with Biju.

Tsunade would be the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi because of its natural healing ability with its slime.

Mikoto would receive the Gobi because of her natural speed and the Biju's latent fire affinity.

Mei would be the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi because it would complement her lava release.

Konan would get the Sanbi because of her water release.

And lastly, Tsume would get the Ichibi because of her earth release.

Kurenai, Anko, and Samui would get the last tail. They would each split up the excess chakra from the ten-tails, thus giving them each about the Ichibi's power.

After a while Naruto came up with a question he should have asked earlier. "How are you going to give them immortality?" he asked Tamiko.

"You will mark them when you kiss them at your wedding ceremony. That is how they will gain it with you as the martyr," Tamiko explained.

Naruto nodded before Hikari spoke up. "I do believe it is time for you to exit here. Your future wives are waiting for you to wake up, Naruto-kun. And there will also be one more thing waiting for when you wake up and we do hope you aren't angry about it," Hikari smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know why I'd be angry, but alright. I hope to see you again someday, Hikari-chan, Tamiko-chan," he smiled as Tamiko snapped her fingers as he vanished.

"He'll be seeing us-," Tamiko started.

"Sooner than he thinks," Hikari finished both with smiles while Bishu huffed in annoyance.

….

Where was he? He looked around to see nothing but blackness as he walked through the void. It wasn't like a tunnel, it just a plane of nothingness, just blackness everywhere. He looked around with his three tomoe's spinning lazily as they tried to interpret where he was. There was no chakra in the air; there were no chakra signatures anywhere it was just nothing.

But like someone would turn off and off a light very quickly, he saw a light that seemed to be around a corner. He walked in that direction and looked around the corner cautiously to see what looked like a Television screen but it had from Naruto's point of view, what was happening in fast forward over the time Naruto had been unconscious.

It started when the Hachibi was taking him and any other survivors to the allied Shinobi headquarters with the other tailed beasts in tow. After that, he was taken into immediate medical care and to a hospital in Konoha. They didn't have to do surgery, but instead just some bandages here and there for any cuts or burns though they were removed within the next couple of days because of Kyuubi and his own healing factor. He heard that he had been put in a chakra exhaustion induced coma.

Next he could see the semi-bandaged forms of Mito and Kushina walk in the room, each with small, hopeful smiles that he would wake up. They each cried on his bed sheets, hoping he would wake up soon. They soon started to talk to him about how they each fell in love with him and hoping that he would wake up so that they could make more memories. They pulled up chairs and started their stories.

Mito's story was when Naruto revived her with Naraka path because they needed an expert on Biju and how he treated her like no other, Shodaime included, before and how he (Naruto) cared for her and her wellbeing. And then about how she stole a kiss from him when they were talking about him dating multiple women and her saying 'Can I be one of those women?' Proposal came after a lot of time to get to know one another as well as many dates.

Naruto smiled just as Kushina started.

The fiery red-head started talking about how Naruto had found her in a town while he was searching for Tsunade and him meeting her for the first time. And then talking about how him not needing a mother because he had gone on without one for so long and then about each of them taking longing glances towards one another and with her confronting him about it before him basically tossing morals and ethics, at the same time mind you, out the window before kissing his kaa-san on the lips, tongue included. Thirty plus dates later and you get a son proposing to his mother.

Naruto smiled again as he watched the scenes unfold.

Both had fallen asleep right next to his head but not before giving him a soft kiss on the lips each.

Next came in Tsunade and Mei while both Kushina and Mito were both still asleep. Both had bandages on but they weren't too extensive.

Tsunade sat in a chair to the right of Kushina while Mei sat in a chair to the left of Mito.

Tsunade started to speak about how they first met in Tanzaku Town with Jiraiya and how she was initially cold to him and told him to basically 'fuck off' when he started to talk about how beautiful she was and then about how he saved her life by taking a chakra scalpel to the kidney. And then about him talking about her with Jiraiya a few months after they got her to be the Godaime Hokage when he thought that she was in a council meeting while she was actually eavesdropping outside the door. And then how Naruto started talking about how gorgeous she was and how he didn't give a damn about age difference with her. In which she responded by barging in through the office door before kissing Naruto full on the lips also giving him a hug that would break even a bear's back. Many dates ensued and then finally proposal.

Mei went next, talking about how Naruto started talking to her when she attended the chuunin exams and how he would complement her how she was equivalent to that of a goddess before he actually racked up the nerve to ask her out on a date. She then started to talk about how he was the first man to like her on more than just her looks talking about how he said he loved her personality and each of its little quirks. She had stayed there well over a month after the chuunin exams had ended as well as the invasion and the day before she left she pulled him into a deep kiss telling him that he was welcome in Kiri any time, thus leading to many dates and then proposal.

Next came in Samui, Yugito, and Tsume though Naruto could see the time flowing by quickly when he say the day and night cycles from his bed in the hospital room so he guessed it was a few days later when they were actually able to walk around. He also saw that Mito, Kushina, Mei, and Tsunade had barely left his bedside only to use the restroom, get a shower, get some food, or go ask a doctor when he'd wake up. And Naruto figured that because Mito, Kushina, Mei, and Tsunade were the only ones up for a while was because of two things. Tsunade using her Yang release to heal herself, Mei being treated by Tsunade, and Kushina's and Mito's natural healing factors.

Tsume, Samui, and Yugito each pulled up chairs also and they started with their stories after some incentive from the previous four.

Tsume started with it was the day her husband had left her for some other woman outside the clan and how she had walked into a park and sat onto a bench before she was brought to tears again. And then she told how a six-year-old Naruto had walked over to her and sat down and started to talk to her saying whatever was wrong that it'll be alright. And she started to talk to the strange kid next to her about what happened to her husband figuring it wouldn't hurt to tell him but also figured that he wouldn't understand. But he understood it very well and told her that 'Whoever your ex-husband was, he was a big meanie for leaving such a pretty woman like you.' Naruto blushed at that when he heard her imitate him. They had stayed in touch and he had gone over to the Inuzuka compound a few times and when he was put under CRA for his Rinnegan, she was one of the first people he asked out on a date and then later he proposed.

Samui went next and told them how she had met him when he had traveled over to Kumo for something from the Raikage. She talked about how he cracked her cool exterior and found what he called it a 'mushy and marshmallow-like interior' which made them each laugh. She then talked about how after he left Kumo she had went on a mission and was captured by an A-Rank missing Nin and how the missing Nin was going to rape her but Naruto saved her just in time, killing the A-Rank viciously in the process. He took her back to Kumo, carrying her bridal style and opted to stay for another month there for her sake so she'd have someone to talk to about it. And then she talked about how he went on several dates with her and then right before the Fourth Shinobi World War asked her to marry him.

Yugito was next and told them how Naruto had found her half-dead on his Mission to Wave because she had left Kumo in search of another village because only a few people there had treated her right but she was, instead, hunted down by some Kumo BOLTS that were similar to the Konoha ANBU and she narrowly escaped. Naruto noticed Samui looked down at that but Kumo's Ice Queen soon smiled when Yugito told them that Naruto had helped nurse her back to health all the while getting her into Konoha so that she could live with him. And then said how she had practically fallen head-over-heels with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki when he had defended her and Mabui during the invasion of Konoha from overwhelming odds from multiple Sand ninja, Iwa ninja, and Sound Ninja. And then after a few romantic dates later, he proposed.

A few more days passed and the women only left to go check up on their future fellow wives, or for food, a shower, or to go to the restroom. A couple more days passed and Naruto saw Anko, Kurenai, Mikoto, and lastly Konan enter the room. Each looked to be completely healed at that time much to Naruto's enjoyment.

Kurenai, like her fellow future wives, explained how she fell in love with Naruto. She explained that she had met him when he was with Anko while they were at the Dango shop while Naruto was treating Anko to some Dango. So Kurenai said that she sat there in a booth with them and she said that she quickly learned of them being close to the other. Kurenai said that she was very much intrigued in the person that looked to have claimed Anko's heart so she wanted to learn about him herself. She said that she had talked to his only in small conversations and it turned into a friendship and then into Kurenai having a crush. She said that she and a randomly comprised chuunin team had got called on a mission to track an A-Rank missing Nin that was traveling along Fire Country's borders, but they were found out, her team killed, and she captured. She said that Naruto, even disobeying Tsunade's orders to not go because of the fear that he wasn't ready yet, went after her solo and he proved Tsunade wrong by taking care of the A-Rank easily. And after that they sorta hit it off and like Samui, he proposed right before the war.

Next was Anko's turn and she started on how Naruto was being swindled at the food market by a vendor when he was about eight or so, so she did the most logical thing and that was to swear at the vendor until he gave the child the appropriate food at the appropriate price and then after that, the two became friends, and then later it turned into a crush on Anko's and Naruto's parts. And then when he had finished the pathway on fuuinjutsu with his mother, he figured out how to remove Anko's cursed seal. And then after he removed it, she pulled him into a searing kiss. Many of the women 'awh'ed' at that much to Anko's embarrassment. She then explained that after many more dates he proposed.

Next was Mikoto and she started to tell how Naruto and her had become friends because of Tsume when he was at the age of eight. But then she told them how Naruto had saved her from Itachi the night of the Uchiha massacre and how Naruto had basically shielded her from one of Itachi's sword strikes. And how Naruto had been keeping Itachi busy in any way he could so that Hiruzen would come to see what all the flaring chakra was about and it luckily worked. And then she explained how Naruto had comforted her about her missing family save Sasuke. And when Naruto had turned fifteen, he worked up the nerve to ask Mikoto on a date. And then after many more dates, he proposed right before the war started as well.

Last but most certainly not least, Konan started to tell her story. She told them that Naruto made her see the truth about how Nagato was corrupted and that the original Akatsuki had lost their way of thinking. She told them that she had been leaking information about Akatsuki to him but the other Akatsuki members soon found out about her. She then told them that Naruto had given her a Hirashin kunai just in case she needed any help. She told them that he held them off long enough for the two make an escape. And then afterwards, she confessed to him about her love for him from when she first met him and she said how he just smiled and kissed her. And she said that he proposed a month before they battled the ten-tails.

"I need to wake up," Naruto told the screen in barely more than a whisper but as if on cue, there was a giant flash of light and he could hear soft breathing from the people in the room. He opened his eyes slightly to see the women all sleeping by his sides save for Kurenai, Anko, and Tsume were gone. He figured they wouldn't be gone long because like the rest of his future wives, they almost never left his bedside unless it was essential. He was also in a hospital gown and didn't hear a beeping noise so he figured he wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor. It was mostly dark in the room save for the light from the window. He tilted his head slightly to the right to see Kushina was by his head, softy breathing down his neck as she slept all the while attached to his upper arm. Mito was on the other side of his head, nuzzled into his hair. Tsunade was sleeping by his forearm, her fingers intertwined with his. Mei was also holding onto his other forearm but she was farther up than Tsunade. He could see fresh tear trails on each of their faces and they were most likely on Kushina's and Mito's as well.

He looked farther down to see Samui holding his hand but also resting her head on his thigh while she held his right hand. Yugito was next to Samui, her head gently resting on the bed. Konan was resting her head next to his right calve, soundly sleeping. Mikoto was next to Samui, resting in a chair, her elbow propped up on the arm rest which held up her head. He could see that her eyes were red and puffy as well as the others' eyes before her so each of them looked like they had cried themselves to sleep.

He smiled softly as he rubbed circles with his thumbs onto Samui's and Tsunade's hands, but not before he felt something on his lower back when he shifted slightly in the bed. He didn't want to interrupt any of his future wives' sleep so he made a hand-sign-less shadow clone in the middle of the room. There wasn't even any smoke that came off of it, it just simply appeared. He then quickly kawarimi'ed with the clone, careful not to interrupt the sleep of the beautiful vixens sleeping on him.

Naruto stumbled and panted a bit from not having used his leg muscles in what he saw was a week and a half. After a moment of catching his breath, he focused some chakra to his legs to force him to stand and made another hand-sign-less, smoke-less clone and told it to stand in front of him but before doing that he rolled his eyes at the clone currently in the bed who was getting a content smile from the contact.

Naruto moved the gown that was on the clone and growled. Those bastards called doctors put a Demonic Suppression seal on him!

"Those dirty, two timing, slimy, good for nothing fuckers…" Naruto growled as he told his clone to rip the thing off him while Naruto suppressed his chakra so the influx wouldn't wake his future wives.

The clone did as commanded as the real Naruto suppressed his chakra to near civilian levels. The clone applied some of its chakra to the seal before ripping it off causing a small influx of chakra, his levels spiking to high genin. He looked over to his fiancées and noticed they shifted only slightly while the clone shrugged slightly.

_Naru…Naruto! Can you hear me?! _A voice screamed inside his head making Naruto's eyes go wide.

_Kyuubi-chan, is that you?_ Naruto asked.

_Yes, it's me you knucklehead! _Kyuubi smiled while Naruto did as well.

_When did they put the Demonic Suppression seal on me? _He asked her.

_It was right when you got here. No one noticed it and the only reason you're healed is because I was working overtime to heal you before you arrived. I knew you still had a bad reputation with some of the doctors here, _Kyuubi explained while Naruto sighed and nodded.

He sat in a chair behind him and watched the women sleep. They looked so tranquil, yet he also felt guilt for making them cry so much over the past week and a half. He then smiled at how he would get to spend the rest of his immortal life with them. He looked out the window to see the sun coming up just over the Hokage monuments so he figure the reason why Tsume, Kurenai, and Anko were gone was probably to get some breakfast.

Man he hoped that wasn't a dream 'cause if it was, he was going to be pissed. Just to make sure it wasn't, he stood up and walked over to the mirror and sink in the corner and looked in the mirror. He brushed his somehow clean hair out from in front of his right eye and sure enough, there were his blue eyes with three tomoes in them each of them spinning lazily clockwise.

He inspected his features to see if he had any scars or whatnot. He looked in the mirror to see his reflection. He had an angled jawline and gone was the baby fat from his youth. He had actually gotten rid of that by the time he was fifteen. He had a rugged complexion and his once extremely spiky hair was tamer, yet it could still be defined as spiky. His whisker marks were faded and were barely noticeable, He sighed as he looked at his eyes again.

_At least I'm not going insane, Kyuu-chan, _Naruto said to the vixen in his head.

_And why would you be going insane, Naruto-koi? _She asked while purposely adding the 'koi' suffix to show her love for him.

Naruto sighed and told her to check the chakra in his eyes. He figured she hadn't noticed yet because if she did, then she would have said something earlier.

_You have the Sharingan…Madara's Sharingan to be exact…how? _She asked her future husband.

He sighed once more as he continued to look at his reflection in the mirror. He then told her every detail. He told her of his encounter with Kami, Shinigami, and Yami. He told her of what they gave him, the immortality, Tengoku no Shi, and the Sharingan, but he also told her of the mystery gift was in which he still had no clue about.

_That's…quite the story, Naruto-koi…at least we get to spend forever with the man we love, _Kyuubi said with genuine happiness that she would get to spend eternity with Naruto as well as her friends and fellow wives.

_I know, Kyuu-chan, I know, _he smiled to her just as he heard footsteps outside his door.

He quickly walked over to the clone, re-kiwarimi'ed with it, dispelled it, and closed his eyes. He always loved a good prank, even if this one would probably get him hit.

The door opened to reveal Tsume, Anko, and Kurenai, each with trays of food. Anko was wearing clothing that required more imagination than before she and Naruto started dating. This outfit was a beige skirt that went to her lower thigh, but it did provide more freedom even her old one. She also had on her old trench coat, however her shirt was a black, and long-sleeve mesh shirt instead of her old fishnet. She still had her shin-guards and sandals, however. Her hair was still in her old pineapple fashion. Kurenai was wearing what looked like civilian clothing. She had on a baggy white long-sleeve shirt with what looked like yellow sweatpants and fuzzy slippers which made Naruto laugh internally. She didn't have her Konoha head-band on and her hair was in a pony-tail. Tsume also had on sweatpants but they were grey and she also had on black t-shirt. She still had that same feral look to her that drew him to her in the first place. Naruto was curious as to why Anko was the only one in Kunoichi attire but didn't want to think about it. Now, onto the food. Some trays had bacon, eggs, biscuits, or cereal, and some had fruits such as bananas or apples or pears. They each were quite as they entered the room while they sat the trays down on the tables.

Kurenai walked over to Naruto and carefully walked in between Mito and Mei before kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Please wake up, Naruto-koi…I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you…all of us can't wait," she said as she kissed him on the forehead again. That earned her a chuckle. Her beautiful crimson eyes widened and took her lips off of his forehead to reveal him, with his eyes open, smiling at her.

"Good morning to you too, Nai-chan," he smiled to her make her take on a joyous expression.

The talking drew the attention of Anko and Tsume and they looked over to see their Naruto-koi smiling his largest smiles at them.

"Good morning, Hebi **(snake)**-hime, Inu **(dog)**-hime," Naruto smiled as tears brimmed in each of their eyes just as he sat up, his arms still occupied by the women holding him.

"Naruto-koi…" they chimed as he smiled at them.

Before any of the currently awake women could say anything more a loud yawn drew their attention to an awakening red head that was beside Naruto's own head.

She looked at the smiling form of Naruto and yawned again. "Morning, Naruto-kun," Kushina said casually as she stretched but paused just as her eyes widened to look at Naruto again.

"Morning, Kushi-chan," he said with a gentle smile.

Not a second later, Kushina had tears in her eyes. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she glomped him making him fall to the area between Mei and Mito snapping everyone that was asleep awake to see Naruto in the floor, comforting the crying form of Kushina. Though in the process it woke everyone up around the bed mostly because it relinquished some of a pillow.

Mito snapped awake and looked between her and Mei to see a familiar blonde comforting a red-head. Naruto was casually sitting in the floor like nothing ever happened while Kushina was balling her eyes out on his chest.

Everyone just looked on and smiled at the scene. They _would_ jump on them as well, but they'd get their chance later. Naruto looked down at Kushina and smiled to her before tilting her head up slightly to pull her into a kiss. When he disengaged it, much to her un-enjoyment, he wiped the tears away with his thumb making her smile and muzzle into his hand. She looked into his eyes and gained a questioning look, but before she could say anything, he shook his head slightly.

A moment later, he stood up with the help of Kushina and got back into bed before gaining a sheepish expression when everyone noticed his eyes.

But before anyone could say anything, two very, very familiar nurses walked in the room.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, Naruto-kun!" they shouted as Naruto had the decency to blush at the….outfits.

"Hikari-chan, Tamiko-chan?! What are you two doing here?" he asked getting some glares turned towards him from his soon-to-be wives.

"Well I've come to give you your new sword, and Tamiko-chan is here to give you your immortality, as well as the mystery gift," Hikari said nonchalantly with a smile while Tamiko blushed slightly making all eyes were turned to Naruto.

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" he chuckled nervously.

….

'Wait, wait, so let me get this straight, Naruto-koi, you showed up a god to get us immortality so that you could spend your immortal life with us?" Mei asked and she received a nod from Naruto. "Ah, you're so sweet, Naru-koi! Doing all that for us," she said as she hugged him in which he returned.

"Though the children predicament is disconcerting, I understand your reasoning, Kami-sama. From what I've heard from parents who outlived their children, it truly is a traumatic experience," Konan spoke receiving nods from those assembled.

"My, my, Naruto-koi, this is a very powerful sword indeed. I don't even see one flaw and every sword has one," Mikoto spoke as she inspected the sword while Hikari snorted.

"Your vitals seem fine, Naruto-kun. I trust this is Kyuubi-chan's doing?" Tsunade asked while she scanned him with her medical just and Naruto nodded.

"Hey, I bet you can't guess what I found on my lower back this morning," Naruto said to Tsunade while the others were talking with Tamiko and Hikari.

"And what might that be, Naru-koi?" Tsunade asked as she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

He held up a piece of paper he had in the gown pocket. "Demonic Suppression seal. Kyuu-chan said that the doctors put it on me discreetly when I entered the hospital," Naruto responded while Tsunade's eyes burned with fury.

"I think I'm going to have a little 'chat' with those doctors. I'll be back in a little while," Tsunade grinned evilly as she exited the room, hoping she really knocked some sense into those doctors.

"So what you're saying is that some of us are going to become Jinchuriki?" Tsume asked with a raised eyebrow while she crossed her arms just as Tamiko finished explaining the situation to those gathered.

"Well, technically, all of you will become one, but everyone aside from Samui-san, Kurenai-san,and Anko-san will become true Jinchuriki while the three I just mentioned will inherit the excess power from the Ten-Tails, i.e. the tenth tail and the chakra absorbed by it from Kyuubi-san, Hachibi-san, and Nibi-san," Tamiko explained earning 'oh's' from the ones gathered.

Fun fact. If anyone in Konoha were to look outside of their window, they would see seven tailed beasts lounging around right outside Konoha's walls.

"I'll still be the Jinchuriki of Nibi-chan, right?" Yugito asked with a raised eyebrow, but it was Naruto who answered this time.

"Yes, Yugi-chan, I'll still be the Jinchuriki of Kyuu-chan and you'll still have Nibi-chan," Naruto responded while Yugito smiled but Naruto beckoned her over. She complied and when she got over he immediately pulled her into a hug. "I haven't got to greet you properly yet," he smiled as he kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled as she pulled away and hugged him again. "You had us worried, Naruto-kun," Yugito said while Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Well I'll just make sure that I never pass out for another week and a half ever again," he smiled while she did as well.

"I don't know, you might in the time we're going to be together," she joked while Naruto chuckled and put his feet on the ground for the second time in almost two weeks.

"Are you sure you can stand, Naruto-koi?" Mikoto asked as she walked over to the bed while Yugito sat to the left of him and she did the right of him.

"I did earlier this morning when first woke up," he responded while Konan, of which had also walked over sat next to Yugito.

"When did you do that?" the former Angel of Amegakure asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About ten minutes before you woke up," he chuckled sheepishly while she glared at him for not waking her up sooner. "What? You all looked beautiful while you slept and I didn't want to interrupt your sleep," he explained while her gaze softened.

"You're too sweet, Naruto-kun," Mikoto smiled while Naruto gave her a chaste kiss.

_Naru-kooooiii, I want to come out! Pleeeeasseeee? _Kyuubi pouted from his mindscape while he smiled and lessened the Shiki Fuujin seal on himself. Not a moment later she materialized in front of him before basically shoving him onto the bed and straddling his waist.

Naruto looked up to see a deliciously beautiful red-haired, somewhat tanned, vixen that was about 5'8''with a gorgeous heart-shaped face with naturally red lips, large, yet perky DD-Cup breasts, red kimono with white floral designs on them, barefoot, somewhat pointed ears, braided crimson hair that reached her lower back while the hair that wasn't braided was somewhat messy but also gave her a feral look. She also had a pair of crimson eyes with slits.

"Hey, Kyuu-chan," he smiled as he kissed her.

"Ohayo, Naru-koi," she smiled as she pressed herself against him until a shadow fell over them. Naruto and Kyuubi looked up to see Mito with a pouty expression. Her attire was comprised of a red robe that showed off her bust and from earlier experience with her, learned that she only did that with him. The robe itself was relatively plain save for the white trimming it had. Her charcoal eyes looked pleading as well and he had to say that she looked adorable.

"Uh, yes, Mito-chan?" Naruto asked while Mito merely knelt down where her face was directly in front of Naruto's.

"I didn't get a proper good morning," she whispered, her breath tickling his face as she tilted her head to kiss him fully on the lips.

"And I didn't either!" another pouting voice said. Mito disengaged the kiss for her and Naruto look up to see someone similarly dressed to Kyuubi, though the colors were blue with black designs, only her skin was tanned to about Mabui's skin color, she had yellow iris's with slit pupils, wavy royal blue hair with black streaks in it, a beautiful heart-shaped face with pink lips, and breasts the same size as Kyuubi. She had long, silky, tan legs, and reached to the height of about 5'7''.

"Hey, Nibi-chan," Naruto smile while said cat-demon jumped on top of him and Kyuubi both making Kyuubi growl at Nibi as she rubbed herself against Naruto after pushing the fox-demon away.

He looked at Yugito with a mock-glare while the two-tailed Jinchuriki stuck her tongue out at him.

Off to the side, Anko, Mei, Tamiko, Hikari, Kurenai, Kushina, Tsume, and Samui were giggling at Naruto as he was being glomped by Mito, Nibi, and Kyuubi. While Konan, Yugito, and Mikoto were just shaking their heads at him.

"I wonder how Naru-koi's gonna be able to handle thirteen of us let alone just those three," Anko snickered gesturing to Mito, Kyuubi, and Nibi smothering Naruto in their breasts.

"Koi's got the stamina. I'm sure he can keep up with all of our needs," Tsume grinned while her cheeks got a rosy red tint to them and those who hadn't slept with him (Kurenai, Mikoto, Samui, and Konan) each became crimson.

"I think we should name him 'Virgin Killer'. He took mine, Anko-chan's, surprisingly Mito-chan's because she said that the Shodaime never even touched her even when he married her, Tsunade-chan's, Yugito-chan's, Nibi-chan's, surprisingly, and again surprisingly Kyuu-chan's," Mei said nonchalantly while everyone in the room looked at her in dead-silence while the one's mentioned turned crimson aside her. "What? And hey, I got another question. Those who haven't had sex with him yet, who are virgins?" Mei asked the ones mentioned earlier.

You see, the Shodaime had two wives. Both were Uzumaki, however, the Shodaime showed blatant favoritism for the second Uzumaki and rarely spoke to Mito. It was actually more of an arranged marriage to further relations with Uzushiogakure. Thus Tsunade wasn't the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki, but Tsuande preferred Mito tot he other Uzumaki woman.

Kurenai, Samui, and Konan each raised their hands hesitantly with blushes on their faces while Mei looked away with a smug smile. "Virgin Killer-koi it is then," she smiled while Naruto chuckled sheepishly all the while having the decency to blush.

"What's this talk about Virgin Killers again?" Tsunade asked as she entered the room to sit next to Naruto, kissing him on the forehead as well.

"You might have to add two more to that list, Mei-san," Hikari giggled before everyone became dead-silent to look at Hikari and Tamiko.

"And why is that?" not only Mei responded, but Kushina, Tsume, Samui, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, and Mikoto spoke at the same time, each with an intense gaze that was focused on the two goddesses as they each understood the meaning.

Both of them chuckled nervously. "Well, before Naruto-kun left Soul Society, we told him that we would have another gift waiting for him when he got here. He had no idea what the gift would be, but actually we should have told you 'gifts'. Because the gifts are our hands in marriage…if you accept of course," Tamiko said while both of the goddesses smiled while all attention was directed towards a gradually shrinking Naruto.

He might have been extremely powerful, but Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"I-I'm going to have to leave the decision up to my future wives…if they approve of you, then we're going to have to date, and then after that if I've fallen in love with you by then, then sure…I guess?" he said looking at each woman's expression and thankfully he gave the right answer.

"I call first," Anko called dibs with a snake-like smile.

"I call second," Kushina grinned evilly.

"Third," Kyuubi raised her hand with a smile that was equally as evil as Kushi-chan's.

As the women started calling off dibs after that, Naruto, Hikari, and Tamiko each had a shiver run up their spines.

3 months later…. (WHEN IS THIS CHAPTER GOING TO END)

It was Naruto's as well as his wives' wedding day. This was probably the happiest day in his entire life. He'd be able to marry the loves of his life and be with them so long as time carried on. There were only three major events that happened during those three months.

Each of Naruto's wives had given their approval to date Hikari and Tamiko and the three hit it off pretty well with Naruto having fallen in love with them and they him. He actually had proposed to them both at the same time not two weeks ago.

The second event was Naruto receiving his immortality from Tamiko's and Hikari's mixed powers entering his body.

The other events were more saddening. The funerals for the deceased were arranged, Sasuke was buried with his brother in the Uchiha cemetery. Mikoto was very emotional at that time. Killer Bee was taken back to Kumo to be given a burial by his friends and loved ones meaning that Naruto and his future wives all went, A attended, and all Biju, and several others. Gaara's funeral was in the Suna cemetery next to his parents. All of Suna, Naruto and his future wives, Gaara's brother and sister, and Shukaku attended. Sakura had gone into a deep depression after Sasuke's death. The list went on and on and memorial stones were placed in every village as well as where the battle took place.

But back to the present, Naruto looked out from his place on the right of the stage his wedding was going to be held on and it was also outside of the village so that the Biju could attend as well. He sighed as he adjusted his blue kimono for what seemed like the hundredth tie. He was nervous as Hell at that moment.

"You need to lighten up, Naruto. You're not going to be picked for Hokage with that attitude," Kakashi said to his former student and Otouto as he was writing in small journal after taking up the Icha-Icha series mantle.

Naruto gave his best man a deadpan stare. "You're the one being picked for Hokage, you ass. I declined it so I could spend more time with my wives," Naruto said while Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"You've got eternity to do that," Kakashi said while Naruto 'hn'ed' in response.

Naruto slept alone the previous night as tradition for when you're getting married. He also had one helluva bachelor party in which he still had a hangover from.

Naruto was then called on stage with Kakashi in tow, the Cycloptic soon-to-be-Rokudaime Hokage, also wearing a blue kimono, though it really wasn't his style. And instead of a head-band, Kakashi simply sported a blue bandana in its place.

Naruto looked out on the crowd and saw many familiar faces. The Ichiraku's were there, waving at him. The now Konoha ten were there. Many, many civilians had attended, though they kept their distance from the Biju unsurprisingly. Darui, A, Karui, Omoi, and many Kumo nin were there. Ao, was there as well as Chojuro. Temari, Kankuro, and many Suna nin were there with Temari being the new Kazekage. Some Iwa nin were there along with their new Tsuchikage, a girl named Kurotsuchi, the previous Kage's granddaughter. Clan heads were there. Shikaku, Hisashi, Inoichi, and Choza were the more well-known among them. Overall there seemed to be no shortage of people. All Biju were there as well because they wanted to wait after the wedding so they could attend freely before being sealed.

After Kakashi gave his speech which Naruto absently listened to, Naruto's soon-to-be wives started stepping out reverse alphabetical order by their last names.

One thing Naruto quickly noticed was how beautiful each of them looked as they walked out from the left side of the stage in their white kimono's and blue trimming and all of them having a bouquet of flowers in their hands.

Naruto also noticed that Kakashi was not only his best man, but also the one to formally wed the women and him together.

After all eighteen of the positively gorgeous women came out on stage, Naruto stood in front of Hana first as to go alphabetical order starting with 'I'.

He went down the row, starting with a forty-year-old Tsume Inuzuka, Tamiko Kami, twenty-seven-year-old Anko Mitarashi, Nibi no Nekomata, twenty-seven-year-old Samui Nii, twenty-three-year-old Yugito Nii, twenty-nine-year-old Konan Origami (Made that up), Hikari Shinigami, fifty four-year-old Tsunade Senju, thirty-one-year-old Mei Terumi, forty-one-year-old Mikoto Uchiha, thirty-nine-year-old Kushina Uzumaki, thirty-eight-year-old (130+)Mito Uzumaki, twenty-six-year-old Kurenai Yuhi, and lastly but not least, Kyuubi no Yoko. That last one earned some dirty glares but Naruto had anticipated that and silenced them with a glare. And each time he kissed them, a tiny white light flashed from their eyes except for Hikari and Tamiko. And even with some of them (Tsume, Mikoto, Tsunade, Kushina, Mito) they de-aged right in front of everyone's eyes by at least ten to fifteen years while the others de-aged to what looked like twenty-five or stayed the same if they weren't at it.

During the Wedding Reception, Naruto was approached by the giant form of the Hachibi and the ox-octopus Biju unraveled one of its tentacles to reveal the Samahada, saying that Bee would have wanted Naruto to have it and adding his own personal note that it would go well with the Kubikiribōchō.

A few days later after the expert sealing of the Biju into their new hosts by Hikari, that they would have to get along with if they wanted to survive eternity (The Jinchuriki to the Biju), let's just say that Virgin-Killer-koi was on the loose at their honeymoon taking two goddess', one former Kumo Kunoichi's, one genjutsu specialist's, and one former Akatsuki member's virginities.

**REVIEW!**

**A/N Whew! That took a while to write, but it was worth it! If you don't like a God-Like, uber-badass Naruto in a HOTD fic, well then too bad 'cause that's how it's staying. **

**And the Naruto harem mentioned in this Prologue is DEFINITE. And if you don't like the Harem choices, then sorry!**

**And no, Kami and Shinigami can't just snap their fingers and the zombies be gone, they have limiters placed on themselves while in the real world given to them by the 'Creator' himself that not even they can undo. So there's a problem solved right there.**

**And if you caught 'Soul Society' earlier, then that was no coincidence. *Wink wink***

**Anyway, leave Harem suggestions for the HOTD cast and what-not, and I hope to see where this fic goes.**

**On a final note, I'm going to fucking bed…**


	2. Foreboding

**A/N Wow! 71 Reviews, 295 Favorites, 275 Follows, 8000+ views, and 9 Community Adds on the FIRST chapter! Holy Crap, guys, that's pretty freaking awesome! I didn't realize this story would be such a big hit! I'm actually honored that you guys like the story so much. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of Coming Undone!**

…**.**

How long had it been? Forty-six hundred plus years if you were speaking about the fall of the Shinobi system. How long had it been since he had stopped the hands of time? About five-thousand one hundred plus years since his meeting with Tamiko.

Instead of humanity getting more intelligent as the time went by, a technological dark age ruled until about a thousand years from the current time. It was then that inventions Naruto had seen four thousand years prior to the current time period started popping up all over again.

Human repetitiveness? Naruto didn't know, but it was good guess. But then, Naruto started to see completely new inventions. Things like the cell phone, telegraph, television, guns, cannons, and a majority of other things. Things like battleships or jets or planes in general. It was all amazing, but the excitement wore down quickly only to be replaced by then next big thing.

It was merely a cycle of how long a certain period could hold his and his wives' attention spans. It was sort of a game to them. The longest thing that had held their interest to that point was actually the modern day's cell phones, game systems, and computers, but other than that nothing really held their interest until planes came along back in nineteen o' three, a century and a decade from the current time.

Naruto and his wives opted for a life of solitude rather than live with society for a majority of the several thousand years they had been together. It had only been fairly recent, which was in the early fifteen hundreds, that they had started to live in cities where Naruto usually owned the largest house in any city he lived in. However, that didn't mean he stayed in one spot the several thousand years, it was that they just preferred to stay away from people in general.

One revelation that shook him and his wives was that polygamy was outlawed in just about every place on Earth, but a quick bribe to a high ranking official and bam, you were able to practice polygamy. He never realized it was so easy, but hey, money gets you places. That was one of the things Naruto quickly learned in today's world. The politicians were so corrupt it was ridiculous, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

Each day Naruto woke up during the several millennia he had been alive, and it was like it was his first day being married again. He never got tired of seeing their faces and each time they had sex it was like it was their first time. Naruto loved them with all of his heart equally. He always made time for each of them and they were all content with their immortal lives. And one thing that Naruto thought of what that the only thing that had kept him truly sane those thousands of years were his wives. He was sure he'd have gone crazy millennia ago if he didn't have them.

One thing that baffled Naruto was that when he and his wives came out of their isolationistic period was that humans had lost the ability to mold chakra! That baffled each of them to the point of making them facepalm themselves every time they thought about it. However Naruto came to the joint conclusion that because the Shinobi system had fell, was that the knowledge of how to mold chakra was lost. Darwin had once said that if you don't use something long enough, it eventually dwindles and withers away.

Naruto's skills remained somewhat sharp, though they could have been better if he was ever truly put in a life or death situation with real enemies. He had often sparred with his wives to brush up on his skills, but he often wondered why he would ever need them if nothing in the world could give him a challenge, but Tamiko and Hikari had both warned him that it was always good to be at your best all of the time.

One thing that had interested Naruto was the educational system of the modern day. Mathematics, History, Biology, Physics, and many other subjects were available in the day and age. Naruto had actually taken it upon himself to go to high-school every couple decades or so and then college to expand his knowledge.

Money was never an issue as his wives would take assorted jobs around the place they would stay in while he would continue to write about his adventures as a Shinobi. They were sold around the world to a good portion of people and it actually made it to the New York Best Seller's list. It had actually been up there for over a decade ranging from the top spot to the fifth spot but never lower.

Naruto actually lived in an assorted web of lies to keep his identity a secret, often torching a house and faking his and his wives death before moving to a completely new country while under aliases. And over time it got progressively harder and harder to keep his and his wives' true identities a secret.

Naruto's ethnicity wasn't Japanese or even Asian for that matter nor was his wives'. He was more along the border of Caucasian so he looked American more than anything.

Now we find our blonde immortal in a sea of bodies sprawled out of a triple-sized king-sized bed after a passionate night of sex with each of them. Five thousand years'll do that to your stamina. He woke up in between the bosoms of Tsunade and Samui respectively while Mito was lying on top of Naruto with her head on his chest. Naruto smiled as his tomoes span lazily to take in his surroundings.

The bed he was on had red-velvet sheets with large, full body pillows with red pillow coverings. There were many other bedrooms in the mansion he was living in, however they were rarely used save if it was the closest bedroom available.

There was a desk in the far corner of the room that had his notes for the next book he was writing on it. On either side of the bed was a nightstand with lamps on them. There were also many paintings on the walls, however it wasn't the crap that was considered art in the day and age he was in. It was true art like portraits rather than just shapes or splashes of paint on a canvas.

Naruto made a hand-sign-less clone before he used kiwarimi to not disrupt his wives' sleep. He quickly got out his school uniform which consisted of a black gakuran and black matching pants. This was one of the decades he went to high school. The high school was named Fujimi Academy. He had enrolled three months from the current time as a second year student. Kurenai had taken up a job at Fujimi Academy as a human anatomy teacher two months before Naruto enrolled. Anko had taken up a job as the assistant gym teacher next to Teshima a month after Kurenai.

The reason they took up jobs at the school was so they could keep an eye on Naruto as well as take a job like the rest of his wives did.

They all worked in pairs. Tsume and Mito worked at a vet. Mikoto and Kushina were both teachers at an elementary school with Kushina teaching Literature and Mikoto teaching Science. Tsunade was a doctor while Mei was surprisingly a nurse…in which she often wore during role-play when Naruto visited the Hospital as well as Tsunade. Yugito, Samui, and Konan worked at a car dealership with Konan being the vice manager and Samui being her secretary and Yugito being one of the top saleswomen there. Nibi and Kyuubi didn't have jobs because they could only be in such a proximity to their containers so either they worked around the house they lived in or they went with their respective containers. And Tamiko and Hikari? Why they were Shinigami and Kami of course.

The reason Nibi and Kyuubi could work around the house was because Naruto would place seals imbued with their yokai around the house to sustain them while Yugito and Naruto were away. Naruto often wondered why the other Biju didn't materialize in their human forms but he didn't pay much thought to it.

Fujimi Academy had some interesting characters. Takashi Komuro was an alright guy though he was odd at times. Kohta Hirano was just an odd one, nuff said. Rei Miyamoto was a fangirl, and his experience with Sakura was to _stay the fuck back._ Saeko Busujima was probably the most level-headed student at that school. Saya Takagi was a smart ass and probably just a bitch. He might have been a smartass, but this girl took it to a new level. There were a couple teachers that he liked, both female, of course, but not a romantic level….well sort of. Shizuka Marikawa was ditzy in a cute way. Kyoko Hayashi was a strict teacher, but she also was sweet if the time called for it. There was also a girl named Yuuki. She was some sort of a fangirl towards him, but that was only because Naruto had stopped advances on her by a guy named Shido and his little yakuza gang, ere, excuse me *cough* _cult _from having their way with her a month back. From then on Yuuki had been at his side almost all the time when he was at Fujimi Academy.

Naruto had associated with Saeko, Shizuka, Kyoko, and Yuuki not that often, well more-so Yuuki because she would pretty much search for him during school hours. He also tried not to have any actual bonds with them. He knew that in a decade, he and his wives would leave to a new country to live in isolation only to resurface another decade or so later under henges, new identities, and the sort.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor to find himself in his bathroom looking in the mirror with the light on. The bathroom was more a steam bath with four sinks lining the walls. He had set his clothes down on a table right outside the door and was now inspecting himself in the mirror.

He looked the same as he did five thousand years ago. His hair was blonde, spiky yet tame, and covered his left eye. His rugged complexion, defined chin which lacked baby fat, and piercing blue eyes which had his three tomoes spinning slowly, taking in the scene. He looked at his smartphone to see it was 5:07 A.M. He was usually the only one up at that time as to not get in the way of his wives' daily routines. There were also four smaller one-person bathrooms with sinks and showers throughout the house just in case someone needed the extra space.

Ten minutes later, a shirtless Naruto came out of the restroom only clad in a pair of black boxers, his toned and muscled body twitching with every movement. He looked to his left to see his clone laying there with a stupid grin on his face as he nuzzled himself deeper into the mounds of Tsunade and Samui.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he smokelessly dispelled the clone making Mito fall to the bed though she didn't stir in the slightest. That made him chuckle.

His gaze lingered across the sleeping and nude forms of Anko, of which had a sickly sweet smile of contentment on her face, Kurenai, Kushina, Hikari, Tamiko, Tsume, Yugito, Nibi, Kyuubi, Konan, Mikoto, and Mei. He smiled at them before he picked up his school uniform, shoes, phone, and phone charger before heading downstairs.

He glanced towards the Kubikiribōchō and the Samahada, both in glass cases propped up as decorations. They were both located on either side of the main bedroom door leading to the bedroom itself. However he was very proficient in the use of the Kubikiri (Short for Kubikiribōchō) and could pick it up like it was nothing. A little further down the hall was a case that housed each of the five kage hats.

He then made his way downstairs to his living room and plugged his charger into an outlet and his phone to the charger before making his way towards the cook-show-like kitchen complete with double ovens, microwave, dishwasher, two sinks, marble countertops, and a fully stocked fridge, pantry, and cabinets. He walked over to the coffee maker before he put the filter in the top, pour the coffee grinds into the filter, got water from the sink, and the poured the water into appropriate compartment before turning the coffee maker on.

He made his way back to the lavish living room before sitting down on the large leather couch facing an eighty inch plasma screen television before turning it on to the early morning weather and news channel. The living room had a few photos on the wall of him and his wives. Some were just of his and two girls, one girl, three, and so on, while the one just below the television was him and all of them. The walls were also painted red. The furniture in the room was comprised of a couch facing the television, one to the left of it, and one to the right of the couch. All black and leather while each could seat about five people each.

"Good Morning, Tokonosu City, Japan. I am your go-to weatherman, Shinji Tanto. Today is a Thursday and the date is April 30th, 2013. The low today is sixty seven degrees while the high is a surprising eighty five. Now, as for recent news, a new strain of the influenza virus has been discovered and-"

Naruto zoned out after that as he sat up made his way back to the kitchen. He walked to one of the cabinets to grab a coffee cup and then walked over the coffee maker itself. He poured the glass almost full before pouring creamer into the glass to make it take on a somewhat darkish beige coloring.

He sipped the beverage and with a sigh of contentment before he made his way over to the food pantry before getting out a box of Cheerio's©, milk from the fridge, bowl, and spoon. Some might say it was weird to eat cereal and drink coffee at the same time but he had no complaints.

He fixed himself some cereal and put the milk up before he started munching on the plain Cheerio's. He preferred it to be tasteless rather than have sugar in it.

HIs ear twitched slightly as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He continued to munch on his cereal as he watched a sleepy-eyed, limping Tsunade walk into the kitchen clothed in a simple white robe that ended just above her knees. Tsunade hadn't changed a day over the years. She kept the same hairstyle and everything.

"Morning, Hime," Naruto smiled as pushed off the counter to walk over and kiss her.

"Morning, Koi," she yawned as she leaned in to get another kiss.

He accepted it as he put his arms around her waist. He pulled away a moment later and smirked. "How's the limp doing?" he chuckled.

She mock glared at him but just settled for rolling her eyes. "I still have it every time we have sex. It's ridiculous," she said while he just smiled innocently.

They pulled away from each other's embrace while he leaned against the counter again to eat his cereal and drink his coffee. "Why're you up so early? You usually don't have to go in until seven thirty," he asked as he crunched on the cereal.

"Mei-chan and I have to go in early to start researching the new flu strain and help start making a vaccine," she explained as she got herself a coffee cup and poured herself a cup of black coffee.

"Ah, well you two have fun," he grinned.

"Smartass," she smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "How's school going, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Re-learning stuff over and over again," he responded as he finished eating his cereal before placing the spoon and bowl in the sink.

"We tried to talk you out of it," Tsunade smirked.

Naruto merely chuckled as he rolled his eyes. He walked over to her again before he kissed her. "Have I ever told you I loved you?" he smiled while she did as well as a pink hue developed on her cheeks.

"Hmm…what's 365 multiplied by 5126?" she smiled as well.

"Smartass," he continued to smile as he pecked her on the lips again.

Tsunade giggled lightly as she finished her coffee before heading back upstairs to the shower just a Mei walked down the stairs only clothed in a pair of pink panties and a towel around her shoulders with her damp hair considerably shorter than a few millennia ago now reaching to her mid back. Though she did keep the top bun and she kept the usual hairstyle. Though the dampness signified that she had taken a shower.

"Looking as good as ever, Mei-chan," he smiled while she rubbed her eyes cutely before offering him a smile before licking her now blue-lipstick-clad lips. She swayed her hips as she walked over to him, the smile evolving into a sultry one that graced her lips as she walked.

"Morning, Naru-koi," she said as she put her arms around his neck before kissing him with her very impressive bust pressing against his bare chest making him blush slightly.

"Morning, Mizukage-sama," he smiled as he kissed her also. "What time are you and Tsu-chan leaving?" he asked.

"She already told you what we have to do today?" Mei asked while Naruto nodded. "Oh, well, about seven or so," she responded.

"Ah," he said.

"Yeah, well, hope you have a good day at school, Naruto-kun," she smiled as she pecked him on the lips again before going towards the laundry room but not before throwing Naruto something she had in her left hand. Naruto caught it and groaned as he realized it was a contact lens case.

"You always try to get out of that, Naruto-koi," she giggled as she rounded the corner towards the laundry room.

"You know I hate to where these things. They irritate my eyes," he grumbled. Just because the Sharingan wasn't normal he had to where colored contacts that covered the dojutsu up thus giving him the appearance of normal blue eyes.

He sighed as he opened the contact lens container and got the left contact before putting it in his left and the right to his right eye. He rolled his eyes around and blinked a few times.

"I can't even see chakra with these things…" he grumbled as he went to sit on the couch and watch the rest of the news.

Tsume and Mito were the first ones awake which was at 5:45 aside from Mei and Tsunade. They took showers before heading down to cuddle with Naruto for fifteen minutes before they started to do their morning routines. They were out the door by six forty five taking the car they shared which was a blue Ford Mustang though Naruto gave them a kiss before they left.

The next up was Kushina and Mikoto. They were up at six and cuddled with Naruto for another fifteen minutes after their showers and they were out the door by seven with Tsunade and Mei, all four carpooling in a maroon Chevrolet Suburban. Naruto gave them a kiss before they left.

Konan, Yugito, and Samui woke up at six fifteen and had their Naruto time before getting ready and leaving at seven ten in black Dodge Challenger but not before getting a kiss from the Naruto-koi. Nibi had decided to go with Yugito that had so Kyuubi decided to go with Naruto that day.

Naruto was dressed by seven as well as ready for the day. Anko and Kurenai had woken up about six twenty-five before taking showers and then getting their Naruto time. They were ready at seven fifteen and waited until Naruto was ready to go. Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai shunshin'ed to the academy and went their different ways but not before Naruto gave them a kiss.

Tamiko and Hikari were the last ones there though had woken up at six thirty. Naruto gave them a kiss before he left. They dressed and took showers before disappearing in a flash of white light towards Soul Society.

…

Naruto sighed as he walked the halls of Fujimi academy with its many students traversing the halls trying to get to class. He spared a glance towards the infirmary and could hear Shizuka talking to Kyoko. The two (Shizuka and Kyoko) had been friends for a while. At least as long as Naruto had been here.

_Well, Naru-koi, are you developing crushes on non-immortals? Naughty…_ Kyuubi joked from within his mind making him chuckle inwardly.

_Not in the slightest, _he replied with a small smile.

_Don't lie to me, _she purred.

…_Sort of…_ he said finally though he did try to quash the feelings for the four women. He knew he would only be hurting in the end as well as them themselves.

He kept walking and ignored the fangirls that he wanted to avoid at all costs. His gaze was cast to the right as he caught sight of a tan-skinned blur before said blur latched onto his left arm with a giggle.

"Ugh…Yuuki-san, how many times have I told you to stop doing that?" Naruto asked while Yuuki just giggled again. No one at the school knew Naruto was in a relationship of any kind, let alone married…to multiple women. So to everyone else Naruto was a single guy that just didn't get involved with the opposite sex.

Oh how wrong they were…

"Well, I just think I should greet my knight in shining armor like this every day, Naruto-kun," she responded with a light blush which just made him chuckle slightly.

As they walked down the hall Naruto could feel Kyoko scowling at the back of Yuuki's head while peeking out the infirmary door with Shizuka quietly pouting. Many students were staring very weirdly at them.

Yuuki clung to his arm the entire way to his first class which was literature. They chatted though she really did most of the talking. When they separated at his first class she had a sigh of disappointment leave her lips as he walked into the room.

As Naruto entered the classroom he was immediately met by one Kohta Hirano being picked on by a few of the school jocks.

"Go back to where you came from, fatty," one said to the sitting Kohta of who was desperately trying to block out the noise of the three assholes around his desk.

"Oi," a voice called out making all four heads turn in the voice's direction.

"And what do _you_ want, Namikaze?" one of them said while Naruto just narrowed his eyes as he walked over to them to get in the presumed leader's face.

"I want you to leave Kohta-san alone," Naruto said with a harsh gaze that would make lesser men put their tails between their legs.

The three backed away slowly as he Naruto kept up his gaze. They soon went to the back of the room making all eyes turn towards the presumed American who was very fluent in Japanese…and Russian…and his home language, English…and Spanish, as well as many other languages.

Naruto's gaze softened as his aged eyes made their way towards Kohta's own. "You alright, Kohta-san?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and somewhat soft expression towards the bullied student.

"Ah, uh, yes. Thank you, Naruto-san," Kohta replied meekly.

"Don't mention it. If those guys ever give you trouble again, you can come to me, alright?" Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

Kohta merely nodded weakly as Naruto took his seat behind the somewhat pudgy student. He was sitting to the far right of the classroom towards the windows if you were looking in the teacher's perspective if she were giving a lecture.

A few hours later…

Now we find our beloved blonde immortal walking the halls of Fujimi academy. It was his free period and he had decided to go in search for Anko and Kurenai for lunch.

He peered inside the classrooms as he walked by them to see teachers deep into lectures with their own students. He shook his head in amusement. These students didn't know the meaning of lectures unless they were in a room with Martin Luther King Jr. during one of his speeches.

Those were some good times.

He made his way to the roof of the building to see both Anko and Kurenai looking over Tokonosu City while Anko was eating an apple and Kurenai a banana, both having a pleasant conversation. They did have more food, though it was in bags next to their feet. Anko was wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow lines going down the legs and arms. She also had on a pair of white tennis-shoes. She also had a gold wedding band on her left hand.

Kurenai was wearing a black, button up, long-sleeve shirt with a red skirt and black high heels. Her fingernails and toenails were also painted red. She also wore a gold wedding band. Both childhood friends had an array of blood seals on their body that housed many weapons including kunai, shuriken, and both had a single Kiba Sword on them.

Naruto didn't say a word as he walked silently behind them, only to put arm around both their waists.

"Hey, Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan," he smiled as he pecked them on the cheeks. They smiled as well.

"Ohayo/Hello, Naruto-koi," they both said while they kissed him back on opposite cheeks with smiles on their faces.

Not a moment later Kyuubi materialized behind Naruto before jumping on his back. "Hey, Naru-kun!" she squealed while Naruto released a chuckle.

"Hey, Kyuu-chan," he said while he tilted his neck to kiss her on the lips. The kiss lasted a good thirty seconds before he let her down thus disengaging the kiss.

"So, whatcha guys doin'?" Naruto asked with a smile as he edged his way between Anko and Kurenai with Kyuubi sitting on the railing next to Anko.

"Just eating some lunch," Kurenai responded with a smile as she took another bite of her banana.

"What she said," Anko replied as she continued to eat her apple.

"I wouldn't have guessed that," Naruto chuckled as he received a light punch in the arms from both Kurenai and Anko while Kyuubi was just giggling.

Later that night…

"So, what's for dinner tonight, Mito-chan, Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan?" Naruto smiled as he entered the kitchen before kissing Mito and Kushina on the cheek as well as Mikoto, each with aprons on.

Each of them, and Naruto, knew how to cook so they took intervals of three each night while Naruto helped with the small things such as retrieving ingredients and cleaning up if they needed space.

"Green beans, corn, black-eyed peas, squash casserole, hand-breaded chicken, and a little ramen for you, Koi," Mito smiled while Naruto grinned.

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have anything for me to do?"

"We started about five o'clock so it should be ready in, let's say, half an hour?" Kushina replied as she undid the tops on a couple can of corn before pouring them in a large to heat them up before setting said bowl in the nearby microwave to heat them up.

"And Naru-kun, we don't have anything for you to do," Mikoto smiled while Naruto pouted slightly at not being able to be helpful.

About a half hour later we find our blonde immortal and his wives situated at a long, elegant table in the dining hall with the feast prepared. He sat at the head of the table next to Mikoto with Mito to his right and Kushina to Mikoto's left. The intervals for the seating arrangements were based on the cooking schedules so when one group cooked one night, they would sit closest to Naruto.

On the left side in descending order were Kushina, Kyuubi, Tsume, Anko, Tamiko, Konan, and Yugito. On the right in descending order were Mito, Tsunade, Mei, Kurenai, Hikari, Nibi, and Samui. Samui, Yugito, and Konan had cooked the previous night and were sitting at the opposite end of the table though they were by no means kept out of the conversation.

"So, Konan-chan how was work today?" Naruto asked with a smile while all eyes averted to the Origami mistress.

Konan merely smiled lightly as well as Yugito and Samui. "I got promoted to manager today when the previous manager got promoted to district manager," she said.

"I got promoted to vice manager," Samui replied with a small smile.

"And I'm still perfectly content not being cooped up in an office all day so I stayed a saleswoman," said Yugito with smug smile.

Naruto merely laughed as did the rest of the table. "I have to agree with you there, Yugito-chan," said Naruto while Yugito merely blushed. "And good job, Konan-chan, Samui-chan, I know you both deserved it," Naruto smiled at them in praise making them blush also.

"So how was school today, Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked with a small smile as he looked at Mikoto and Kushina respectively.

"This brat asks a question every other second, it gives me a headache," Kushina sighed while the table exuded some chuckles.

"Aren't teachers supposed to answer any and all questions a student asks?" Tamiko giggled while Kushina merely huffed again.

"The questions he asks aren't even related to what the subject is! He asks about turtles and if they can talk, and if they can fly-ttebane!" she said with her verbal lisp kicking in making Naruto snicker.

Mikoto rubbed her temples are she remembered the same child. "Yes and I myself worry for his mental health…" she mumbled making more snickers go around.

"Any interesting stories today, Hikari-chan, Tamiko-chan?" Naruto asked as he drank some soda.

"Well, your suspicions were correct, Naruto-koi," Tamiko said while Naruto merely raised an eyebrow as well as the others.

"And what was I right about, Tamiko-chan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave Aizen more than one chance to redeem himself as you know, but today he finally defected," Tamiko stated gaining everyone's attention.

"So the orange-haired kid didn't stop him?" Naruto asked making Hikari shake her head.

"Nope. Aizen pulled some bullshit move by stopping Ichigo-san's bankai sword with his bare hand. I thought it was complete crap, but Aizen just pulls stuff right out of nowhere I suppose," she sighed.

"True, but then again, you told me earlier today that Ichigo was going to be fighting Byakuya Kuchiki. Did he win?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and he was still standing afterwards, too. Maybe if he had learned decent reiatsu control from that blonde asshole, Urahara, then maybe he would have at least cut Aizen's hand," Tamiko said.

"Probably, and I remember the biggest flaw I had, and sort-of still have, is poor chakra control," Naruto said while the table erupted in giggles and laughter. Naruto merely crossed his arms and started to mumble about mean wives. "And you know I won't get involved in this unless completely necessary."

"I know, Naru-koi, we just wanted to give you a head's up," Hikari spoke with a smile.

After the giggles and laughter calmed and Naruto stopped pouting, the man of the house spoke. "So, Tsume-chan, Mito-chan, how was your guys' day?" he asked with a smile.

"It was alright. There were a few new dogs admitted today with the same strain of a virus. We couldn't determine what it was, but we think it's a new strain of rabies that might have mutated," Tsume spoke.

"Yeah, we were going to file a report to the hospital tomorrow and then to the National Research Department. I hate to see who's going to do all that paperwork," Mito said earning a glare from both Tsunade as she was the head doctor at the hospital and Tsume as she ran the vet.

Naruto had to stifle a laugh as he saw the glares in Mito's direction.

"I had my first dose of manager-level paperwork today also, and I must say it's not fun," Konan chimed.

"Any paperwork isn't fun," Samui said while Yugito giggled.

"And I barely have to do any!" she said cheerfully much to the ire of Konan and Samui.

Everyone's gaze was turned to a growling Tamiko. "You guys don't have to do paperwork for millions of souls that pass through Soul Society and become shinigami. I mean, Hikari-chan is _the_ freaking Shinigami and yet I have to do seventy percent of the paperwork!" she pouted while everyone laughed.

"Well Teshima-teme has to do it all and I'm fine with that!" Anko grinned while Kurenai groaned.

"I have to grade over thirty five student's tests," she said with a sigh. "The human race is degrading further and further every day. I really do wonder when it'll all go to hell either from a mad-man or human ignorance," she sighed again while Naruto chuckled.

"Speaking of school, anything big happen while I wasn't around, Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan?" he asked as all eyes were turned to the pair.

"Well, this chick named Rei Miyamoto hit a perv in the dick with her javelin. It was hilarious," she started cackling while some giggles went around the table.

"I had to break up three fights in one class period," Kurenai answered as she ate. "One was over who was going to be my boyfriend, another was between two girls who wanted to be my girlfriend, and the third was over which word was funnier: 'vagina' or penis'," she answered with a third sigh.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding.

"Penis/Vagina," seven women said while the other seven said nothing. The groups looked to both Konan and Naruto.

"I'm not in this," Konan said while she closed her eyes and ate calmly.

All eyes were the on Naruto.

He started sweating bullets. These sorts of debates were always heated while Naruto, Konan, Samui, and Kurenai would be the ones out of it, though Konan and Naruto were the constant neutral ones while Kurenai and Samui sometimes got in the debates.

He chuckled sheepishly as he whistled innocently before Tsume started to rub his shoulders sensually. "C'mon, Naru-koi, you know penis is the funnier word," she before Mito pushed her off.

"Don't listen to her, Naruto-koi, vagina is clearly funnier," she said while Naruto wanted to curl up in a ball and said over and over again: _I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place._

Kami, these women were scary!

And Kami was even in the debates!

One hour later and many profanities thrown…

"Mei-chan, Tsu-chan, how was your day at work?" he asked as he ate a piece of chicken.

"The male nurses still keep hitting on me," Mei answered with a sickly sweet smile.

"So she put lava on their cars," Tsunade shook her head.

"Was anyone around?" Naruto answered while barely restraining his laughter as well as everyone else.

"Nope," she grinned.

"Good girl," he smiled.

"So, Nibi-chan, Kyuu-chan, how about you guys?" Naruto asked the two semi-released Biju.

"I screwed up one of Yugi-chan's sales," Nibi smiled innocently while said jinchuuriki gained a tick mark on her head. Samui smiled lightly and even Konan cracked a smirk.

"Do I even want to know?" Naruto asked while a slight chuckle.

"She cast a genjutsu over herself and made the customer believe the car lot was haunted," Yugito said with a sigh making Nibi go up in giggles.

"I'm gonna have to remember that one for when a kid pisses me off," Kushina grinned evilly.

"You better not. You already traumatized one kid and that wasn't with a genjutsu," Mikoto bonked her over the head making her cradle the growing bump while mock crying making the table laugh yet again.

"What'd you do, Kyuu-," he stopped as he immediately resumed eating making Kyuubi giggle and for many eyebrows to be rose.

"What happened, Naruto-koi?" Mei asked.

"Well~, I was pretty horny while he was in class so I cast a genjutsu over myself and attempted to give him a hand-job," she said innocently while Naruto was blushing crimson.

Five thousand years together, you tend to be very open about things.

"Huh…gonna have to remember that one," Mito said nonchalantly making most sweat-drop, save a thoughtful Nibi, and three perversely giggling women names Mei, Anko and Hikari.

That night…

It was about 1 A.M. in the middle of the night before we find Naruto clad in only a black robe sitting on the balcony that connected to his home that overlooked the city. His aged, dojutsu-clad eyes were taking in the scene of the forever busy Tokonosu city. Rumor had it, if it continued to grow then it would be the next Tokyo.

After the mention of the hand-job he was promptly dragged to the bedroom by Mei and Anko before the rest filed in, so he ended up pounding each into oblivion…or a heavy sex-induced coma for each of them.

He puffed on his scented cigarette that smelled like assorted fruit. He didn't smoke often but it was one way of relieving stress. Though they also had another reason. He smoked when he had a feeling of dread pass over him, and that night he had woken up in a cold sweat. The last time this happened was when the Bubonic Plauge rolled around thanks to someone in Europe discovering one of Orochimaru's ancient labs.

He inhaled deeply before exhaling five seconds after. He massaged his temples as he felt two pairs of hands hold him from either side. He looked to the left and right of his to see Kushina and Kyuubi holding him caringly.

"Another nightmare?" Kushina asked quietly.

"Yeah…this one was about the dead coming back to life," Naruto spoke. "I don't know if it's because of the movie we watched the other day or just a random nightmare," he added as he took another puff.

"It's just your imagination, Naruto-kun, but don't disregard it," Kyuubi spoke in a whisper. "I taught you one things when you were younger, and that was to never disregard your sixth sense. Leave prepared tomorrow. We all will, actually. Nibi-chan and I will stay home to make sure nothing happens just in case," she spoke with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll tell them in the morning," Kushina said while Naruto smiled lightly before kissing both of them full on the lips.

"I love you…all of you…" he spoke quietly.

"We know, Naruto-koi," Kyuubi and Kushina spoke.

They both left him in silence to go back to bed though he stayed there for a moment longer.

"I don't know what the hell that dream was, but it felt so real…it feels like something's…Coming Undone…" he whispered before flicking his cigarette off the balcony before heading back to bed.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**A/N Filler chapter, I know! However, I wanted some interaction between them before the action started. **

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**I also realize I haven't updated in forever, but writer's block was a bitch. I have a couple other excuses as well. I recently just got a subscription to SWTOR (Star Wars: The Old Republic) and was playing the shit out of that game for a good two weeks. **

**As well as studying for finals and tests, but other than that, I have a plan for my updating as well as ANOTHER story idea.**

**I'm going to be updating Endurance next and then Forbidden Romance. After that will be Striving for Greatness.**

**And new for my most recent story: Risen…**

**I'm very unhappy with how it turned out, and it was more of a release for a plot bunny I had, so I'm just going to let it sit there for a while, however if you want to adopt then just ask and I'll consider it. Sorry!**

**The next thing is the story idea…**

**I told someone last night by message on here and they were impressed with the idea and I've planned pretty far ahead for this upcoming story.**

**It's going to be a Naruto/Mass Effect/Star Wars/Halo/ Aliens Vs Predator crossover! If you want some details then just ask me, but the piece of info I will go ahead and tell you guys that Naruto will become the leader of the Predators and Aliens. How? Well, you guys will just have to read to find out!**

**(Or message me and if I'm feeling generous with information)**

**Anyways, REVIEW on how filler this chapter was. Hehe**

**PEACE! :D**


End file.
